Colocation mouvementée
by Jolielune20
Summary: Isabella Swan revient a Forks après plusieurs années, pour faire sa dernière année. Elle se trouve un appartement ou elle y cohabitera avec Edward Cullen, l'élève le plus populaire de l'école. Cette colocation ne sera pas de tout repos. Finiront-ils par s'apprécier l'un l'autre? A voir!
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Voici une nouvelle fiction écris par moi même et la très talentueuse movie-like**

**Je tient a vous dire que nous ne connaissons pas encore le temps de publication, mais nous avons de l'avance sur les chapitre, donc sa dépendra de vous =)**

**Assez de blabla pour l'instant, voici le premier chapitre =)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Les jambes repliées et ma tête posée contre la vitre froide du taxi, je suis perdue dans mes pensées alors que la route défile devant mes yeux inexpressifs. La fatigue engourdie mon corps tout entier, mais l'excitation et le flot de sentiments négatifs m'empêchent de dormir. J'ai passée de longues heures dans l'avion à ressasser le passé et ma colère envers Renée d'avoir aussi vite oubliée mon défunt père. Comment avait-elle fait pour se marier alors que moi je n'arrivais même pas à parler plus de cinq minutes de Charlie sans me mettre à pleurer? Un léger soupir m'échappe alors que la voiture perd de la vitesse.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et profite de l'air qui s'engouffre dans mes cheveux décoiffés et trop long. J'ai la sensation d'être oppressée et mal depuis mon départ. En soufflant, je passe ma main dans mes mèches rebelles tout en essayant de contrôler mes sentiments. Je n'ai jamais été bonne pour ça. Je suis le genre de personne à être envahie par ses sentiments à la moindre occasion.

Je me met à secouer la tête comme pour oublier toutes mes pensées néfastes avant de plonger mon regard dans les innombrables magasins qui s'étaient installés dans le centre-ville de Forks depuis ma dernière visite. De longs trottoirs blancs s'étirent sur des dizaines de mètres où quelques terrasses y sont installées, mais aucun client. Sûrement dû à la rentrée, pensais-je en jouant avec le bracelet que Charlie m'avait précieusement donné une semaine avant d'avoir son tragique accident.

J'essaie de me calmer en passant ma main droite sur mon front froid due à la froideur de la fenêtre.

" Que faites-vous ici? "

" Pardon? " répondis-je en sortant brusquement de mes pensées.

" Je vous ai demandé ce que vous faites ici. "

" Situation familiale compliquée, j'ai décidée de changer d'air. " dis-je en ne quittant pas des yeux la fenêtre.

La musique lente et mélodieuse qui émane de la radio est la seule chose qui brise le silence agréable. Je ne déteste pas le contact mais pour l'instant ce que je veux, c'est de me déconnecter du monde. Je repense sans pouvoir m'arrêter au mariage de ma mère avec Phill. Il a été l'exact contraire de celui de Renée et Charlie. Le premier fut spectaculaire et joyeux alors que l'autre avait été discret et chaleureux. Pour ma part, je souhaite exactement le même mariage qu'avaient eu mes deux parents. Je me rappel de l'amour qui régnait dans les yeux de Charlie lorsqu'il regardait sa future femme arriver jusqu'à l'autel. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait plus qu'elle ne l'aimait? J'en suis certaine.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles je continuais de détailler le nouveau Forks.

" Voilà, je vous souhaite un excellent séjour à Forks. " lâcha le conducteur en coupant le contact.

Je le remercie de la tête et paye le trajet avant d'attraper mon large sac noir. Mes meubles ont été amenés quelques jours avant mon départ tout comme ma garde-robe et mes futures affaires d'écoles. Une magnifique Volvo argentée est garée devant les portes de l'immeuble où je vais vivre pour un an. Je passe rapidement ma main sur la voiture avant de me dépêcher à rentrer dans mon nouveau chez moi.

J'ouvre la porte et entre dans l'appartement avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied léger. Je comprend bien vite que mon colocataire n'est pas encore venu s'installer car je ne vois que ses meubles et ses valises qui l'attendent sagement dans le salon que je trouve chaleureux.

Ce que j'espère de mon colocataire? Je ne veux pas d'un idiot qui s'amuse à me chercher toutes les deux minutes ni d'un que je ne vois jamais. Encore moins un qui ne fait rien pour m'aider à entretenir l'appartement. Sur cette pensée, j'entre dans ma chambre pour commencer à m'installer.

Après avoir vidée plusieurs cartons et rangée les affaires qui se trouvaient dans mes énormes valises, je décide d'aller faire les magasins. Quoi de mieux que de faire les boutiques pour se détendre avant de faire face à une rentrée, à un nouveau lycée où vous êtes que la nouvelle? Je crois dire avec certitude qu'il n'y a rien de mieux ! Je me dépêche d'attraper mon sac à main et de laisser un mot à mon colocataire qui prévient de mon arrivée pour ensuite partir rapidement vers le centre-ville.

J'ai passée plus de deux heures à me balader tranquillement sur les trottoirs qui se remplissaient à chaque minute qui passait. Le soleil réchauffe légèrement ma peau blanche et le vent passe discrètement dans mes cheveux, alors que mes vieilles Converses frappent le sol blanc. Personne ne fait attention à moi alors que je suis clairement perdue, mais c'est parfait ainsi. Je préfère largement la solitude que d'être submergée par des inconnus qui veulent savoir quelques anecdotes intéressantes sur la nouvelle!

Un café dans la main et un air complètement perdu sur le visage, je cherche une couverture pour mon nouveau lit. Tellement de douillette sur ces étagères que s'en est improbable! Qui voulait d'une douillette fluo? Certainement pas moi!

" Hey! Je vois que tu es clairement perdue et je suis quelqu'un de charitable, enfin, aujourd'hui... " me dit une voix légèrement aiguë.

Lentement et prudemment pour ne pas renverser mon café, je me retourne pour fixer la petite brune qui me fait face. Elle fait une bonne tête de moins que moi, possède des cheveux qui partent un peu dans tout les sens et un visage angélique malgré l'air mutin et gamin qui émane d'elle tout entier. Elle me fait sentir étrangement bien...

" Heu...Tu travailles ici? "

" Nop! Je me suis simplement dit qu'entre filles, il fallait un peu d'entraide! Alors ta chambre est de quelle couleur? " demande-t-elle en se penchant vers les étagères avec un air sérieux et curieux.

" Entièrement blanche. "

La ferme Bella hurla une voix intérieure alors que je me mord la lèvre inférieure.

Comment pouvais-je parler avec une inconnue de ma chambre et de ma future décoration? Forks et son atmosphère ont vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi et ma timidité maladive !

" Que dire à part parfait? Tu peux tout faire avec cette couleur! Noir? Trop classique... "

Est-ce qu'elle a un bouton off? Je me le demande! Alors qu'elle continue à blablater sur ma future chambre, je me perdis encore une fois dans mes pensées. Comment sera mon année? Géniale? Sinistre? Tellement d'adjectifs pour qualifier ma toute première et dernière année à Forks... Je rêve d'avoir mon père à mes côtés... Qu'il vienne me chercher avec sa voiture de police, subir sa colère lorsque je sèche les cours pour m'amuser avec mes amies, ou encore le voir menacer mon petit ami...

" Oh! Tu m'écoutes? "

" Hein? Quoi? Désolée j'étais dans la lune! "

" J'ai vue ça! " répond légèrement énervée mon interlocutrice. " Tu t'appelles comment? "

" Isabella mais je préfère Bella! "

" Alice... Je me prénomme Alice. "

Tout en me donnant son nom, elle me tend une couverture bleue et noir. Une sonnerie l'empêche de m'expliquer pourquoi elle a choisi ces couleurs. Un sourire éclaira son visage mutin avant qu'elle ne relève subitement la tête.

" Tu veux venir avec moi à la soirée que mon petit-copain organise? Je peux te présenter si tu veux et... "

" Je suis réellement désolée Alice mais j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à finir à l'appartement. "

" Je comprends! Je te laisse mon numéro et je te souhaite un bon emménagement! Bye. "

Avant d'avoir pût la saluer à mon tour, Alice était déjà partie vers la sortie. Vraiment trop fatigante et speed pour moi! Je ne suis même pas capable de faire deux choses à la fois alors comment pourrais-je être amie avec cette fille? Je reste plantée devant les étagères pendant plus de dix minutes. Où étais-je atterrit? Cette ville était-elle remplie d'adolescents étrangement sociable et canons? Je me posais vraiment la question tout en marchant vers un Starbucks pour commander une pâtisserie. Je passe commande et l'attrape avant de partir vers de nouvelles boutiques. Quelques achats et babioles plus tard, je suis en direction de mon appartement.

Je prend le temps de respirer pleinement l'air qui est empli d'une odeur boisée. Vient-elle de la forêt qui longe la ville? Je pense bien que oui. Mes chaussures commencent à me faire mal et les sacs tirent sur mes bras peu résistant. Je lâche un soupir en voyant mon immeuble se dessiner devant moi. En passant devant la Volvo argentée, je ne pue me retenir et je laisse ma main caresser la voiture. Cette voiture est étrangement attirante...

Je prend l'ascenseur pour monter au dernier étage et une fois devant la porte, j'entends les rires de plusieurs personnes. Probablement mon colocataire qui est arrivé avec des amis pour l'aider à défaire ces cartons.

Ne pouvant ouvrir la porte à cause de tout mes sacs, je cogne tout en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende. Quelques soufflements et protestations se font entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Mon regard s'accroche à des yeux tellement vert qu'ils ne peuvent qu'être faux. Sans pouvoir me retenir je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur le corps à moitié nu de l'homme qui se tien devant moi. Un torse parfaitement sculpté, des bras musclés et un visage terriblement angélique. Je secoue discrètement la tête avant de relever mon regard en me préparant à m'excuser. Cependant, le sourire arrogant et fier de l'inconnu bloque mes excuses.

" Tu es? " commence-t-il d'une voix grave et légèrement irritante.

" La propriétaire de cet appartement donc je te demanderais de partir ou de t'habiller! T'as le choix! "

Il fronce les sourcils en me détaillant comme si il essayait de se rappeler de moi, or je suis sûre de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Son visage s'illumine alors qu'il pointe un doigt vers moi. Clairement mal polie!

" Swan! Tu es Isabella Swan ma colocataire. "

" Et un point pour le monsieur en boxer "

" Moi c'est Edward, Edward Cullen. " dit-il en me faisant un léger sourire en coin.

" Ok " répondit-je simplement.

Si il était bien mon nouveau colocataire... Cela voulait dire que j'allais devoir vivre avec un gars qui s'éclate à se promener nu en compagnie d'amis? Pas possible!

" Oh! Tu veux jouer avec nous? "

" Euh... "

" Strip poker! Alors chérie? "

Je lève les yeux au ciel et le bouscule légèrement avant de me diriger sans un regard pour le groupe d'adolescents qui se trouvait dans mon salon, vers ma chambre. Quelques rires se firent entendre lorsque ma porte se referma bruyamment. Je passe sûrement pour une folle mais je ne peux pas jouer avec des inconnus... Surtout à un strip-poker! Et puis quoi encore? En plus, les filles qui se trouvent dans le salon me font penser à de sales garces avec leur air de petite fille sage alors qu'elles n'ont aucune pudeur à être en soutien-gorge et à moitié saoule.

" Dommage pour toi! " hurla mon colocataire.

Je peux imaginer sans mal le sourire arrogant qu'il est entrain d'aborder.

" Lâche-moi! " criais-je à mon tour.

Je me met à balancer mes sacs un peu partout dans ma chambre avant de partir vers la salle de bain reliée à celle-ci. Les habits fraîchement enlevés sont jetés dans un coin de la pièce d'un coup de pied expert avant de me rendre à la cabine de douche. Rapidement, mes muscles se détendent au contact de l'eau chaude et de mon shampoing parfumé.

Après avoir finis de me détendre, je sort rapidement de ma douche. Le froid qui règne dans la pièce touche ma peau et je ne peux retenir le frisson qui secoue mon corps recouvert d'une simple serviette blanche. Je ne prend que quelques minutes pour me sécher et m'habiller d'un pyjama chaud et long. N'entendant aucun bruit, je me risque à sortir pour me chercher quelque chose à manger. Un soupir m'échappe en voyant que tout le petit groupe est parti... probablement à la fête du petit-copain d'Alice...

Je m'installe ou plutôt me jette sur le canapé tellement douillet du salon. Je me recouvre d'un plaid, attrape la télécommande puis choisis une chaîne. Tout en regardant d'un air distrait l'émission, mon esprit lui, n'arrête pas de me ramener à ma future rentrée scolaire. Dieu que je déteste les rentrées scolaires... Tout le monde arrivent en riant et en parlant de leurs superbes vacances tout en montrant leurs nouvelles tenues... Et moi? Rien!

Je pourrais parler de la mort de mon père, ou encore du mariage de ma mère même pas un an après sa mort? La haine que j'éprouvais envers Phill?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'assoupis sur le canapé.

Un léger soupir m'échappe lorsque deux bras musclés et froids me porta.

Encore dans les vapes, je me laisse faire même si une petite voix m'ordonne de réagir.

" Tu fais quoi? " demandais-je d'une voix pâteuse et incertaine.

" Dors Swan! Je te ramène dans ta chambre... Il est tard. "

Lorsqu'il se pencha pour me coucher sur mon nouveau lit, son odeur frappa mon visage. Même si ce personnage était terriblement agaçant, son odeur elle, avait quelque chose de rassurant que j'adorais.

" Bonne nuit. " murmura-t-il avant de refermer la porte dernière lui.

* * *

**voila, on espère que ça vous a plus, laissez nous vos commentaire, se serais vraiment très apprécié et sa nous aideras pour la suite =)**

**Bisous, jolielune et movie-like xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**___Coucou tout le monde, premièrement, MERCI. Oui merci a vous toutes pour vos super reviews, vos mises en alerte et favoris. On est plus qu'heureuse que ce début vous est plu. Avant de vous mettre la suite, voici les réponses au guest =)_**

**___Alice Masen: Whaou un commentaire plus qu'élogieux ! Merci beaucoup !_**

**_Larosedesombres: nous te remercions d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. Nous sommes contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, nous avons énormément travaillés sur notre histoire qui nous l'espérons, te plaira tout autant._**

**_drea15: nous te remercions d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur notre fiction. On espère que la suite va te plaire_**

**_Guest: nous te remercions de nous avoir laissé un commentaire. On espère que la suite va te plaire_**

**___n'gie: nous sommes contente que notre fiction te plaise. Pour le fil de l'histoire, elle est toute prête et bien solide. Nous avons déjà le dernier chapitre en tête et d'innombrables idées. Cette fiction est notre petit "bijou" qu'on va adorer travailler. Encore merci_**

**___Gaet: nous te remercions d'avoir laissé un commentaire. On est contente que notre fiction te plaise et merci beaucoup pour ce compliment_**

**_____celine m: merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous laisser un commentaire. Très bon début ? Nous sommes ______vraiment contente_**

**_____Encore merci et on se retrouve plus bas =)_**

* * *

_____Chapitre_ 2

Les rayons du Soleil traversèrent mes rideaux. Après une petite minute de grognements et de supplications, je décide de me lever et d'ouvrir les yeux.

7h45.

Les lettres colorées de mon réveil semblent se moquer de moi alors que mon cœur arrête subitement de battre. J'ai cours à 8h30 précisément et c'est complètement impossible d'y arriver à temps! De un, mon bus est passé alors que j'étais dans un profond sommeil et de deux... Je n'ai pas de deux.

Je repousse ma couette, sprint vers la salle de bain et me passe un rapide coup d'eau sur le visage. Tout en me dirigeant vers ma penderie, j'essaye de me brosser les dents et de ne pas tomber. J'attrape la robe noire assez épaisse que j'ai acheté la veille et un gilet, court vers la salle de bain et pose ma brosse à dents. J'enfile ma robe, passe mes mains dans mes cheveux et attrape mon sac en essayant de ne pas tomber. Tout cela en un temps record!

J'ouvre ma porte et saute presque sur mes chaussures sous le regard rieur d'Edward (ou du débile qui me sert de colocataire.)

" - Quoi? lui crachais-je au visage tout en enfilant ma paire de bottine.

- Bon matin à toi aussi Swan.

-Parle Cullen" ordonnai-je en croisant les bras.

Je suis en retard, mon ventre gargouille, j'ai un nid de nœuds sur ma tête et il ose faire de l'humour? Je vais lui faire bouffer son sourire arrogant!

" - Tu veux que je te dépose?

- Quoi... Comment? "

Il lève les yeux au ciel et attrape mon sac qui traîne au sol avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, me mordant la lèvre inférieure et je décide (dans un élan de stupidité) de suivre mon colocataire. Nous nous arrêtons devant la belle Volvo grise que je n'ai pas arrêté de toucher hier. Edward ouvre sa portière, jette nos deux sacs sur la banquette arrière et s'y engouffre. Il enfonce sa clé et lève la tête vers moi.

" - Tu montes? me demande-t-il en ouvrant ma portière d'un mouvement lasse.

- C'est ta voiture?

- Bien sûr que non! J'adore voler des voitures avant la rentrée... Arrête tes conneries Swan !

- La ferme!

- Allez monte" répéta Edward en s'attachant.

J'ai une forte envie de lui tirer la langue mais je préfère me comporter comme une femme de mon âge. Déjà qu'il ne doit pas me prendre pour une flèche, il ne faudrait pas qu'il me trouve gamine en plus! En sautillant légèrement, je m'engouffre dans la voiture et ne peux que lâcher un soupir de plaisir en sentant l'air chaud s'engouffrer dans ma robe trop légère pour Forks et son temps exécrable. Je commence à regretter mon achat certes terriblement mignon et confortable, mais pas adapté au temps. J'enroule mes bras autour de moi et essaye de cacher la chaire de poule qui m'envahi.

" - Tu as froid?

- Je ne me souvenais plus qu'il faisait aussi froid ici!

- Ma veste de footballeur de l'année dernière traîne à l'arrière. Prends-la!

- Merci! répondis-je en attrapant la veste blanche et rouge que me tendait Edward, je te la redonne ce soir.

- Tu peux la garder."

En l'attrapant, mon regard s'attarde sur le grand "C" doré qui recouvre la moitié de la veste.

" - Capitaine?

- Toujours" dit-il en m'offrant un clin d'œil.

Je lâche un petit rire avant de me concentrer sur la route. Quelques minutes après, il se gare sur la première place de stationnement qui se présente à lui. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, Edward précise une nouvelle fois que je peux garder sa veste, car il va en avoir une nouvelle cette année. Je le remercie simplement d'un signe de tête et attrape mon sac avant de sortir de la voiture. J'enlève mon gilet qui ne me sert plus à rien, le rentre dans mon sac presque vide puis enfile la veste chaude et assez grande d'Edward. Certes cela gâche un peu ma tenue si soigneusement choisie, mais je ne peux pas refuser un peu de chaleur dans cette ville froide et légèrement étrange.

J'entend de loin Edward hurler après quelqu'un. Il commence déjà avec les histoires pensais-je en traînant des pieds. Je lance un regard de pitié vers mes bottines. Elles vont être usées avant la fin de la journée.

Depuis mon enfance, j'aime écouter de la musique. Classique, Jazz, blues... J'aime tout et n'importe quoi. C'est pour cela que je me balade toujours avec une paire d'écouteurs ainsi que mon IPod dans une poche. Tout en marchant vers le lycée, je mets un écouteur bleu dans mon oreille sous les regards curieux de mes futurs camarades. Une légère grimace m'échappe lorsque je vois au loin une silhouette fine et sautillante marcher vers moi. Alice compris-je en m'arrêtant.

Je l'apprécie vraiment cette Alice. Elle est gentille et terriblement jolie mais elle est trop speed pour une fille comme moi. Nous sommes comme le Ying et le Yang, trop opposées. Alice aime faire la fête, je préfère me poser devant la télé. Elle doit probablement boire de l'alcool, je n'y ai jamais goûté. Elle a un copain, et moi pas. Trop opposées pour être amis mais autant essayer. Je n'ai jamais eu de réel ami, trop occupée à essayer de reprendre une vie normale. Alice est pour moi une sorte d'échappatoire : elle est le début d'une nouvelle vie.

" - Hey Bella! Oh... Belle veste, me dit-elle en croisant les bras derrière le dos.

- Heu... Merci?

- Depuis combien de temps? "

Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de comprendre. Ne trouvant pas, je lui fais signe de m'expliquer.

" - Toi et Cullen? Cullen et toi?

- Quoi? Non! Oh! Tu te moque de moi Alice?

- Alors la veste est...

- J'avais froid, il m'a donc prêté son ancienne veste" informai-je Alice.

Elle hoche la tête, légèrement dépitée, avant de sourire de nouveau.

- J'ai tellement de choses à te dire Bella...Tu viens me voir au déjeuner. Bisous!"

J'ai à peine eu le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle était déjà dans les bras de son copain. Un beau blond qui semble être "coincé", il était beau dans son genre.

Après être passée au secrétariat pour prendre mon emploi du temps et d'autres papiers, je me dirige vers ma salle de cours. J'ai cours de mathématiques en première heure puis biologie en deuxième. Je suis dégoûtée... Non, je suis plus que dégoûtée! Je déteste viscéralement les mathématiques. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de ma salle, je vois Edward assis dans un coin. Légèrement heureuse, je soupire. Je ne serai pas seule ou du moins je l'espère! Si il était avec les pimbêches qui s'étaient trouvées dans notre appartement pas plus tard que la veille, que vais-je faire? Un sourire niais et de fausses promesses d'amitiés? Je préfère mourir! Je me dirige vers lui et lui tend sa veste. Il ignore la veste et fronce les sourcils, se demandant ce que j'ai.

" - Merci, mais tout le monde va croire que je suis ta petite-amie.

- Est-ce si écœurant que de s'afficher avec moi? demande-t-il en prenant un air faussement dépité.

- Arrête de te moquer, lui dis-je en lui frappant légèrement l'épaule.

- Garde-la Swan! Je passerai l'info que tu n'es pas avec moi si ça peut te rassurer."

Je le remercie rapidement, ne voulant pas m'attarder. Ne voulant pas le déranger, je me dirige vers le fond et me pose près d'une brunette assez discrète. Le professeur arrive et nous ordonne d'ouvrir nos manuels. Avec la poisse que j'ai, je l'ai oublié dans ma chambre lors de mon réveil précipité.

" - Heu... Excuse-moi! Je peux suivre avec toi? J'ai oublié mon livre et...

- Pas de problème, me dit-elle en décalant le livre bleu. Nouvelle?

- Oui, Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella.

- Angela Weber. "

J'hoche discrètement la tête et approche ma chaise pour pouvoir suivre le cours. Cours dont je n'ai rien compris! J'ai de sacrés difficultés dans cette matière et si je ne bosse pas pour rattraper mon retard, avoir la moyenne sera impossible. Lorsque la sonnerie sonne enfin, je met ma nouvelle veste de sport et prend mon sac avant de me diriger vers mon prochain cours. Je me rend compte un peu trop tard que je n'ai pas remercié Angela.

La prochaine fois.

Direction la salle de Biologie. Heureusement pour moi, je suis calée dans cette matière. Je scanne la pièce, ne croise aucun regard familier et lâche un petit soupir avant de me diriger vers une chaise collée à la fenêtre. Je sais parfaitement que le professeur va nous donner une place, mais autant profiter du calme pour décompresser un peu. Quelques gouttes tombent à l'extérieur, à mon plus grand malheur. Comment je vais faire? Je n'ai que mon gilet fin! Eh moi qui ne voulais pas garder la veste d'Edward. Oui, elle est douce et hyper confortable mais je ne peux pas la garder. C'est la sienne, son odeur est encore dessus, et ce serai impoli de la garder. Je pose mon menton dans ma main droite et tourne le dos au reste de la classe. J'entend des pas sautillants et léger se diriger vers moi. Sans avoir besoin de me retourner, je sais qui c'est.

" - Rebonjour Alice dis-je sans me retourner.

- Je peux m'asseoir?

- Bien sûr!"

Je me tourne enfin vers elle et rencontre son regard pétillant et rieur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour quitter du regard la veste d'Edward. Fichu veste!

" - Tu n'as jamais vu de veste de ce genre ou quoi?

- Bien sûr que si! Je porte toujours celle de Jasper, dit-elle en souriant bêtement lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom de son copain.

- Vous avez des idées bizarres dans ce village! "

Alice leva les sourcils avant de me pointer du doigt.

" - Tellement de choses à t'apprendre Bella...Tellement!"

Je frissonne en voyant son impatience. Je sent que ma pause pour manger sera la pause "pour apprendre à devenir normale" ou un truc du genre.

" - Bonjour! J'entends déjà vos questions et oui vous pouvez choisir vos places.

- Je peux rester? demande Alice en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Si tu veux! "

Je sent que je ne pourrais jamais écouter un cours de Biologie tranquillement...

" - Bella!" hurla Alice en secouant son bras alors que l'autre tirait une chaise.

Je lui offre un sourire discret, je ne peux lui offrir que ça! J'avais eu deux heures de pure souffrance et je suis au bord du suicide. J'avais eu littérature à côté d'une idiote du nom de Lauren. Elle m'avait intoxiquée avec son parfum bas de gamme et sa manie de secouer ses cheveux chaque seconde. De plus, mon regard n'arrêtait pas de tomber sur ses longs ongles manucurés. Ils semblaient attendre le bon moment pour me tuer ou me faire de magnifiques cicatrices sur le corps. Je pense que l'ennui et l'envie de suicide avaient joués sur mon raisonnement ou du moins je l'espère.

" - Alors, alors, alors... répéta ma nouvelle amie en jouant avec son verre.

- Laisse moi respirer et après tu pourras me gaver de commentaires et info sur ton Lycée."

Alice souffle bruyamment, et attire l'attention de quelques lycéens avant de se reprendre et commencer son repas. Quant à moi, je joue avec ma fourchette et ma nourriture. Je n'ai pas faim malgré le fait que je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuner. Un frisson me traverse lorsque la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit. Je tourne violemment la tête et tombe sur le sourire arrogant de mon colocataire. Je remarque que son sourire est devenu acceptable depuis ce matin.

" - Edward! appela une voix masculine."

Wahou! Une masse de muscles et une beauté froide avancèrent vers mon colocataire alors que je regarde bêtement le couple. Un coup de pied sous la table me fait reprendre mes esprits. Je me retourne rapidement vers Alice et grimace lorsque je sents une légère douleur dans le cou.

" - Calme tes ardeurs Alice! "

Je tourne légèrement la tête pour continuer à dévisager la magnifique blonde qui venait de passer. Je fixe avec une pointe de jalousie les courbes de son corps et les belles boucles blondes de l'inconnue. Lorsque j'étais petite et que ma mère avait pris l'habitude de se teindre les cheveux, j'avais voulu devenir blonde. Une envie qui avait duré plus de deux ans avant que ma mère n'arrête de se teindre et m'oblige à oublier cette envie. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle je lui étais reconnaissante. Un petit coup de pied de la part d'Alice me fait sursauter et reprendre mes esprits. Je la fixe avec amusement, me retenant de rire face à son acte puéril. Elle ne peut pas tout simplement me parler?

" - Tu la connais? lui demandais-je avec nonchalance, malgré ma curiosité

Alice attrapa sa fourchette, la planta dans ses légumes et laissa ma question en suspens.

"- Oui.

- Et... lui dis-je en lui faisant signe de continuer avec ma fourchette.

- Rosalie Hale. Elle s'appelle Rosalie Hale " répéta-t-elle en me voyant froncer les sourcils.

Je laisse de nouveau mon regard se perdre vers le petit groupe que forment Edward, Rosalie et quelques lycéens que je ne connais pas. Heureusement pensais-je en les entendant dire des blagues douteuses envers quelques filles faciles. Pourquoi faciles ? Leurs gloussements et leurs façons de jouer avec leurs cheveux, pousse à me faire pensée qu'elles sont des filles faciles. Et je suis presque certaine qu'elles l'étaient lorsque je vis le regard mauvais que Alice leur lança.

" - Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle si tu la connais? Demandais-je.

- Nous nous voyons souvent. En faite, tout les jours! Mais jamais au lycée...

- Pourquoi?

- Je n'aime pas ses fréquentations où précisément Jessica Stanley.

Alice fait semblant de vomir pour expliquer ses sentiments. J'étouffe un gloussement en voyant le visage si angélique de mon amie se tordre de dégoût. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, Alice me montre qui est la dénommée Jessica Stanley. Je prend une moue écœurée en voyant qui était la lycéenne brune, légèrement rousse, robe moulante et un visage trop superficielle pour être jolie. Un ricanement mauvais et séduisant lui échappe lorsqu'un des nombreux lycéens pose sa main sur le bas de son dos d'une façon perverse. La seule chose de beau chez elle est le bleu presque irréelle de ses yeux. Même de ma place je peux les voir et je trouve ça magnifique.

" - Cliché sur pattes, lâchais-je en posant ma fourchette.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu mon trésor!

- Mon trésor? Sérieusement Alice! Change pas de bord, Jasper serait triste, blaguai-je.

- Allez! Juste quand on est nous deux... Et je serai fidèle à Jasper jusqu'à ma mort, ria-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, face à la folle qu'est Alice et préfère lui donner mon accord. D'un signe las, je lui ordonne de continuer sa phrase.

" - Tu n'as encore rien vu! Elle ne participe pas au cross du lycée et préfère encourager les garçons.

- C'est sympa de sa part...

- En soutien-gorge de sport et leggings trop petit pour son derrière imposant!

- Ah ouais... "

Je me fais maintenant une idée de qui est Jessica Stanley et m'ordonne mentalement de ne jamais avoir une seule discussion avec elle. Je pose mon menton dans ma main et me met à réfléchir à ma future vie ici alors que Rosalie venait tranquillement vers nous. Deux mains aux ongles vernis et à la couleur blanche se posent sur notre table.

" - Hey Alice, salua Rosalie en souriant avec retenue.

- Rose! Tu n'es plus avec tes sangsues?"

La jolie blonde lève les yeux au ciel mais garde son sourire plaqué sur le visage. Comme si elle venait seulement de se rendre compte de ma présence, elle tourne légèrement la tête et perd immédiatement son sourire. Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler qui j'étais, avant de me pointer du doigt d'une façon légèrement impolie.

" - Nouvelle? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui " répondis-je simplement en la détaillant discrètement.

De beaux yeux bleus, une légère cicatrice au-dessus de la paupière droite, une peau blanche comme la craie et un grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Tout ces petits détails rendent Rosalie un peu plus humaine donc réelle. Elle semble être un Ange perdu sur Terre...

" - Tu m'écoutes?

- Quoi?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais participer aux auditions pour être pom-pom girl, dit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis pas très douée avec...mon corps."

Rosalie hoche la tête, retint un sourire face à ma réplique et nous salue chaleureusement, ou du moins, le plus qu'elle peut avant de partir rejoindre son petit-copain qui était assis sur une table de la cafétéria. Je me demandais qui était ce garçon trop musclé pour son âge mais je suis coupée dans mes pensées par la voix fluette d'Alice.

" - Alors? Tu penses quoi?

- Terriblement belle...

- Ne lui parle pas de sa beauté ou du moins ne l'inonde pas de compliment.

- Pourquoi? demandais-je.

- Pas à moi de te le dire. Juste si tu veux être amie avec elle, écoute mes conseils.

- Ok! Pas de compliments... Froide et presque hautaine mais au fond elle a l'air sympa.

- Elle est trop sympa même, murmura Alice, perdue dans ses pensées.

Je regarde mon amie sans comprendre et décide après quelques secondes de silence de lui pousser le bras pour qu'elle revienne à la réalité.

" - Alice... Alice!

- Oh excuse-moi. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Je vois ça, riais-je avant de boire rapidement mon verre d'eau.

- Pas de questions sur elle?

- Si! Son petit-copain c'est...

- Emmett Cullen.

- Cullen? Comme dans Edward Cullen?

Alice hoche la tête en retenant son hilarité en voyant le choc et la surprise qui se dessine sur mon visage.

" - Ce sont des frères. Il est membre de l'équipe de football, musicien et complètement fou de Rosalie.

- Ils sont ensemble depuis combien de temps?

- On ne sait pas... Eux même ne le savent pas, ria Alice alors qu'une pointe de nostalgie se lisait dans son regard.

- Comment ça?

- Ils étaient très proches au jardin d'enfants. Ils étaient toujours tout les deux et laissaient souvent Edward et moi seul dans un coin. Ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois sous un coup de tête. Un pari entre nous et à partir de ce baiser, ils ne se sont plus jamais quittés. "

Un sourire niais éclaire mon visage en entendant le petit discours d'Alice. Leur histoire d'amour est terriblement mignonne ! J'ai toujours voulu vivre une histoire comme ça, mais le seul garçon que j'avais embrassée était Jacob Black et encore, ça ne comptait pas! On s'était embrassés par erreur. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi que jouer au docteur était d'embrasser son voisin un peu trop oppressant? J'étais trop petite pour le savoir!

La sonnerie stridente du lycée nous sortit Alice et moi de nos pensées. Cette dernière lâcha un soupir de fatigue.

" - Je suis désolée Trésor, mais je dois voir Jasper avant de partir en Français. Bye ! "

Deux clignements de paupières de ma part permette à Alice de traverser la cantine entière et de courir après la silhouette de son petit-copain.

Je part vider mon plateau. J'attrape la veste d'Eward, maintenant la mienne, remet mes cheveux en place et me dirige vers la sortie. Si je continue à traîner des pieds, je vais devoir marcher pieds nus!

Trois heures.

Trois heures de torture suprême où j'ai dus hocher la tête et faire comme si l'évolution de l'être humain m'intéressait. Bien sûr, j'adore les cours de Sciences mais mon esprit était envahi par ma rencontre avec Rosalie et ma future vie ici.

" - Swan, hurla Edward en courant, son sac à la main et sa nouvelle veste de sport autour de la taille.

- Cullen! Bonne journée?

- Bien... Ma veste est confortable?

- Parfaite... Pas comme son propriétaire " précisais-je en voyant le sourire fier de mon colocataire.

Edward s'arrête net et fronce les sourcils avant de croiser ses bras au dessus de son torse.

" - Merci beaucoup! Je veux être gentil avec toi et voilà que tu me brises le cœur.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et raccompagne moi à l'appartement! J'ai envie de calme. "

Subitement, Edward perd son sourire.

" - J'ai organisé une fête." me dit-il sans me regarder.

J'avance avant de me stopper net. Lentement, je me tourne sur moi-même.

" - Cullen" hurlais-je en courant après l'idiot qui me sert de colocataire

Devant des dizaines de lycéens, je courais après Edward en l'injuriant.

* * *

_**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. N'hésitez surtout pas a nous laisser une reviews, ça nous fais plaisir de savoir que notre fiction vous plait. Même si ce n'est qu'un petit bonhomme sourire, on sais que vous aimez =)**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Jolielune et movie-like xxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde, on est de retour =)**

**On a été longue, mais on a été débordée chacune de notre côté et avec le décalage horaire que nous avons entre nous, ce n'est pas toujours facile de ce parler.**

**On a pas eu le temps de répondre au reviews, mais la question générale est que vous voulez connaître notre temps de publication.**

**La réponse est simple, on ne le sais pas hihihihi! On a toujours une légère avance dans nos chapitres donc la n'est pas le problème.**

**On est contente que notre fiction vous plaise. On le remarque avec vos mises en alerte et en favoris et on aime ça. Par contre, ce qu'on aime encore plus, c'est les reviews. On aimerais vraiment en avoir plus. Alors laissez nous juste une smiley si vous ne savez pas quoi nous écrire, on moins ça va nous donner l'envie de continuer. =)**

**Assez parler, voici le chapitre 3!**

* * *

Chapitre 3

" Tu m'énerves!" hurlais-je en fermant violemment la porte de l'appartement.

" Calme-toi."

" La ferme Cullen! C'est de ta faute si je suis énervée." Criais-je en claquant la porte de ma chambre

" Juste pour une fête" répondit Edward au travers de celle-ci

" Juste une fête? " Dis-je en ouvrant la porte. " Je ne veux pas de fête dans mon appart'. "

Je lui lançais un regard plein de haine. Il grogna en attrapant une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je ne supporte plus l'idiot qui me sert de colocataire. Je frappe mon pied sur le sol et lâche une insulte avant de reclaquer la porte de ma chambre. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pendant la soirée? Je ne peux rien faire! Presque la moitié du lycée va venir faire la fête dans mon appartement alors que je veux du calme après cette journée.

" Idiot! " hurlais-je en claquant une nouvelle fois ma porte de chambre.

" Arrête avec cette putain de porte! "

Comme réponse, je referme violemment ma porte, un sourire froid sur le visage. Après l'avoir énervé, je décide de me jeter sur mon lit et de jouer avec mon coussin le temps de trouver une solution à mon problème. N'en trouvant pas, je souffle et saute sur mes pieds. J'attrape rapidement mon sac à main et une veste avant d'ouvrir la porte et partir me balader un peu dans la ville. Que puis-je faire ? Je n'ai pas faim, ni d'achats à faire...

" Le parc. "

Je me dirige rapidement vers le parc. L'air est frais, mais plus aucun nuage à l'horizon. Une fois arrivée, je me met à en faire le tour. Il y avait un air de jeux ou plusieurs gamins se chamaillent pour savoir qui allait glisser dans le toboggan le premier. Je trouve ça vraiment rigolo et ça me fait penser à quand j'avais leur âge. J'avais 5 ans quand mon père c'était vue offrir la possibilité de devenir chef de la police a Phoenix. Nous avions donc quitté Forks et son temps pluvieux pour une ville beaucoup plus ensoleillé. Je passais mes journées au parc à me balancer et à faire des châteaux de sable.

Je me suis remise à marcher sur ce beau souvenir. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un lac artificiel où quelques canards nageaient. Je m'assis sur un des bancs et me remet complètement à divaguer sur ma vie d'avant tout en jouant avec mon bracelet. Mon père me manque terriblement. Il avait toujours été la pour moi, au contraire de Renée.

Quelques gouttes de pluies me font sortir de mes songes. Je dois retourner à l'appartement avant que sa ne tombe plus fort. Je me suis mise à courir le plus vite possible tout en me disant de ne pas tomber. Il ne faut surtout pas que j'arrive à la maison avec des écorchures, surtout devant tout se monde. Ce serait bien ma veine!

J'entre dans le bâtiment et me dirige vers mon appartement. Vue le bruit qui en émane, la fête bât sont plein. J'entre et me dirige directement vers ma chambre.

Je m'installe sur mon lit afin de pouvoir travailler mes cours. J'ouvre donc mon livre de maths' afin de réviser se qu'on a appris aujourd'hui. Puisque je n'ai rien compris au cours, je préfère réviser immédiatement. J'essaie de me concentrer, mais rien n'y fait. Avec tout le vacarme et la musique qui joue plus fort que nécessaire, je n'arrive pas a me concentrer du tout.

" Je jure que je vais tuer Edward Cullen d'ici la fin de la semaine s'il continu comme ça. " dis-je les dents serrées.

" oh les vilains mots. Aller mon trésor, au lieu de rester seule ici, pourquoi tu ne viens pas faire la fête avec nous? "

" J'ai l'air d'avoir envie de faire la fête Alice? Moi ce que je voulais c'était une soirée tranquille, pas une méga fête dans mon appartement. "

" Je comprend Bella, mais le mal est fait alors profite un peu. Je serais avec les autres si jamais tu change d'avis, viens me retrouver "

Et elle quitta ma chambre. Alice a raison, le mal est fait. N'empêche que Cullen ne s'en sortiras pas comme ça. Si jamais il me refait un coup pareil, je le démembre et le jette au loup. Je prend une très grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir a mon tour la porte de ma chambre et d'en sortir. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil a la foule afin d'y trouver mon petit lutin préférer. Elle étais avec son copain ainsi que Rosalie. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me fit un grand signe de main pour que j'aille les rejoindre. Je marche donc d'un pas lent jusqu'à eux.

" Tu t'es donc décidée à sortir. Je te présente Jasper mon copain comme tu le sais. Rosalie tu la connais déjà. "

" Bonsoir. "

" Alors, t'arrive de où? " me lança Jasper

" Phoenix "

" Super ça, donc tu as troquée le soleil pour la pluie, ça doit te changer? "

" J'ai déjà vécue ici il y a plusieurs années "

" Hey Swan! Tu es sortie de ta cachette. "

" ta gueule Cullen "

" Bah quoi? C'est vrai. Alors, tu viens prendre un verre? "

" certainement pas avec toi! "

" Oh aller juste un verre Swan "

" Elle t'a dit non Edward arête de la forcer " pris ma défense Rosalie

" Ton papa veux pas que tu prennes d'alcool? "

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et qui menaçait de couler.

" Mon père est mort enfoiré " criais-je avant de le pousser et de partir vers la cuisine.

" Bravo champion, là t'as fait vraiment fort " entendis-je Rosalie crier.

Une fois à la cuisine, je pris un verre sur la table et le bus d'un trait. Ça goûtait vraiment mauvais, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin. Les larmes commencent a couler sur mes joues. De quel droit se permet-il de me parler ainsi.

Je prend un deuxième verre et le bois aussi vite que l'autre.

" quel enfoiré! Je vais lui arracher la tête! "

" Alice s'en occupe déjà "

" Rosalie... Je... "

" c'est rien Bella. Tu n'est juste pas obliger de noyer ta peine dans l'alcool. "

Je prend un autre verre et commence à le boire a petite gorgée.

" t'en prend un avec moi Rose? "

" désoler Bella, mais je ne bois pas d'alcool. "

Je lui fais signe de la tête que j'ai bien compris, et termine le verre que j'ai dans les mains. Je me sent très bien. Un peu engourdi par endroit, mais magnifiquement bien.

" J'ai étrangement envie de danser. Bizarre! Tu viens Rose? " lui demandais-je en prenant un autre verre sur la table.

Je n'attend pas quelle me réponde et me dirige vers le salon ou plusieurs personnes danssent déjà. Je vois Alice de loin qui a l'air d'avoir une conversation assez mouvementée avec le crétin qui me sert de colocataire. Je me met à danser sans trop savoir se que je fais tout en buvant quelques gorgées de mon verre, tout en regardant la scène qui se déroule à quelque mètre de moi. Alice pris le menton d'Edward et le tourna vers moi. Je lève mon verre pour lui faire signe qu'il a gagné et en prend une gorgée que je faillis recracher. Alice venais de gifler Edward et se dirigeait vers moi.

" pourquoi tu l'as giflée? "

" parce que c'est un connard de première et qu'il le méritait. Allez, on danse "

Je ne réplique rien et me met à danser avec elle. Ne sachant pas trop comment, je me retrouve sur une table à me déhancher comme une folle. J'ai vraiment du plaisir, mais soudain, je commence à avoir le tournis. Je m'arrête de danser et débarque de la table pour m'asseoir sur le canapé où Alice y était entrain d'embrasser son petit ami. Sur le canapé en face de moi se trouve Edward qui me fixe. Je prend ma tête à deux mains pour essayer de l'arrêter de tourner.

" ça va Swan? "

" est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller Cullen? D'après toi? "

" je peux t'aider? " Dit il en se rapprochant de moi

" touche moi et je hurle c'est clair? "

" laisse Edward, je m'en occupe. Viens Isabella, on va aller prendre un peu d'air ça te fera du bien. " dit Rosalie en me tirant par le bras.

Tout en me dirigeant vers l'extérieur, j'entend Edward soupirer un ' je m'excuse Bella '. Malgré que j'avais peut-être halluciner. Je ne sais plus.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Rosalie me pousse sur un banc froid. Je grimace en sentant ma peau entrer en contact avec la froideur des pierres, alors que Rosalie attend les mains sur les hanches. Même lorsqu'elle montre un côté sympathique de sa personnalité, elle garde toujours son air hautain et je déteste ça.

"- Si tu vomis sur mes chaussures je te tue Isabella! "

" Bella " marmonnais-je en posant une main sur mon front.

" Quoi? "

" Appelle moi Bella. "

Rosalie chasse ma réplique d'un signe de la main. D'un mouvement souple, elle pousse sa longue queue de cheval derrière son épaule tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Pourquoi a-t-elle tellement envie de me protéger ? Elle ne me connaît même pas et je déteste la gentillesse qui émane d'elle.

"- Sa va mieux? "

" Oui répondis-je faiblement en me relevant rapidement."

Ma tête tourne et mes jambes me lâchèrent alors que Rosalie se précipite vers moi pour me rattraper.

"- Reste assise Bella... Juste un conseil dit la jeune blonde, un sourire discret sur les lèvres."

Lentement, Rosalie écarte les mèches brunes qui sont collées sur mon front moite. Je ferme les yeux, car un énorme mal de crâne me torture.

" Allez... on va essayer de rentrer dans ta chambre. "

Rosalie souffle un grand coup, attrape fermement mon bras gauche avant de me relever rapidement. Je grimace légèrement avant de faire signe à Rosalie d'avancer.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis à tes côtés Bella. "

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais svp, on vous en supplie, laissez nous une reviews =)**


End file.
